


Cicatrizes

by AmoBlacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Red/Lizzie, The Blacklist - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoBlacklist/pseuds/AmoBlacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz finalmente descobre que foi Red quem a salvou do incêndio quando ela vê as cicatrizes deixadas pelo fogo em suas costas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrizes

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da história. Achei sugestões de temas.

Liz e Red fizeram as pazes após ela descobrir sobre Sam, ela ainda não o havia perdoado totalmente sobre isso, mas eles precisavam se unir para combater um inimigo maior. Ela havia voltado a trabalhar para o FBI, pois eles necessitavam da estrutura da agência para encontrar Berlim, o que mostrava ser uma tarefa difícil. Ela se mudou para um pequeno apartamento, prático e funcional, pois ela passava o dia inteiro fora e só usava o local para dormir. Ela havia dado uma cópia das chaves do apartamento para Red, que aparecia com frequência para visita-la. Eles voltaram a ter uma relação amigável e Liz sabia que sua vida estava presa na de dele para sempre. Ela percebeu que Red estava ficando cada vez mais possessivo e protetor em relação a ela. Ele havia colocado um segurança que sempre a vigiava durante o dia e ela havia reclamado sobre isso com ele. Como sempre, ele não havia dado importância para sua reclamação e apenas lhe dito que isso era para o seu bem. Por vezes, ela imaginava Red como um polvo gigante que a havia prendido com seus tentáculos e quanto mais ela tentava se libertar, mais ele a prendia e a levava para a profundeza de seu mundo. Já há algum tempo ela havia percebido que sentia falta de Red quando não o via e ficava imaginando se existia alguma mulher em sua vida, pois ele era muito discreto sobre isso. Apesar de ser mais velho que ela, ele era um homem muito bonito e sensual. Ele tinha um magnetismo sobre ela, que a atraia para ele como se ela fosse uma mariposa atraída para a luz de uma vela. Liz tinha medo de se queimar como uma mariposa nesse fogo, pois ela não sabia quase nada sobre ele.  
Mas ela sabia que isso seria inevitável se eles continuassem a manter uma relação tão próxima. O convívio diário acabava abrindo espaço para outros sentimentos, ainda mais no caso dela, que agora se sentia frágil e seu único apoio era Red. Liz sentia falta de uma companhia masculina em sua vida, sentia falta de ter alguém ao seu lado na cama, sentia falta se fazer amor com outra pessoa. Nesse sentido, Red sempre havia sido muito respeitoso e nunca havia demonstrado nenhum interesse sexual por ela.  
Deprimida por esses pensamentos ela resolveu que iria sair para se divertir um pouco. Liz colocou um vestido vermelho e se sentiu satisfeita ao olhar no espelho, então ela pegou sua bolsa e as chaves do carro e saiu de casa.  
Ela entra em um bar aconchegante e escolhe uma mesa mais escondida em um canto, mas perto do palco, onde tinha música ao vivo. Ela pede um vinho para o garçom e depois observa o local, percebendo que haviam vários casais felizes, o que a deixou ainda mais triste. Liz toma um gole de vinho e percebe que um homem parado ao lado dela.  
\- Você está esperando alguém?   
Surpresa ela olha para ele e percebe que era um homem bonito, alto com cabelos e olhos castanhos.  
\- Na verdade não – ela responde sorrindo.  
\- Então posso me sentar com você? – ele pergunta também sorrindo.  
\- Claro!  
Ele senta ao seu lado e se apresenta.  
\- Peter, prazer em conhece-la – ele fala estendendo a mão.  
\- Elizabeth, o prazer é meu – ela responde apertando sua mão.  
Eles iniciam uma conserva amistosa e alegre, Peter se revelando uma companhia agradável. Os dois pedem mais vinho e à medida que o tempo passa, Liz vai ficando mais desinibida e faladora pelo efeito do álcool e nem percebe quando Red entra no bar e se senta em uma mesa próxima para observar os dois. Ele não gosta de ver ela tão sorridente para outro homem e percebe pela risada dela que ela já estava ficando alterada pelo excesso de bebida.   
\- Você quer dançar? – ele convida.  
\- Claro, quero sim – ela fala pegando sua mão e o puxando para a pista de dança.  
Eles começam a dançar uma música lenta, seus corpos muito próximos, um se esfregando no outro e Peter não perdendo uma oportunidade de passar a mão pelo corpo dela. Red observa tudo extremamente irritado, vendo ela gargalhar alegremente por algo que foi dito pelo outro homem. E quando ele viu o rapaz beijar Liz enquanto dançavam abraçados, ele resolveu que era hora de interromper a dança e leva-la para longe dele. Red se aproxima dos dois e coloca a mão no ombro do rapaz.  
\- Desculpe interromper a diversão de vocês, mas vim levar minha namorada para casa – ele fala olhando ameaçadoramente nos olhos de Peter.  
\- Namorada? Mas você disse que estava sozinha – ele fala de forma acusadora olhando para Liz.  
\- Eu não sou namorada dele – ela responde irritada olhando para Red.  
\- Na verdade tivemos uma discussão mais cedo e ela resolveu sair sozinha, mas agora acho que é melhor você ir embora, pois eu irei leva-la para casa – Red responde com um olhar perigoso enquanto olha para Peter.   
\- É melhor você ir – Liz fala para Peter ao ver que Red estava muito irritado. Ela tinha medo que ele pudesse fazer algum mal ao rapaz.  
\- Nesse caso, então boa noite – ele se despede dela.  
\- Boa noite Peter, foi um prazer conhecê-lo – ela responde constrangida enquanto ele se afasta.  
\- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – ela pergunta indignada.  
\- Ah claro, só pode ser seu cão de guarda que lhe aviso - ela mesmo responde sua pergunta dirigindo-se à mesa onde estava sentada.  
Red a segue e senta ao lado dela.  
\- Vamos Lizzie, você está bêbada, por isso vim leva-la para casa - ele fala de forma conciliadora.  
\- Você não tem que se meter na minha vida Red, eu já sou maior de idade e sei cuidar de mim mesma – ela fala irritada olhando para ele.  
\- Enquanto Berlim estiver solto, a sua segurança é minha responsabilidade. Não quero você saindo sozinha por aí, encontrando pessoas que você não conhece. Se você quisesse sair era só ter falado comigo e eu a teria acompanhado com o maior prazer - ele fala sério.  
\- Eu já tenho sua companhia todo dia, o que você não entende é que eu sinto falta de algo a mais em minha vida. Da sua figura paterna já estou cansada – ela fala com sarcasmo.  
\- Se você queria um homem para beijar, poderia ter falado, eu também sei desempenhar esse papel – ele fala irritado enquanto a abraça e beija na boca.  
Liz fica surpresa com sua reação, com a forma possessiva como ele toma conta de seus lábios e a beija profunda e apaixonadamente. Quando ela estava sem fôlego, Red a solta, deixa algumas notas sobre a mesa para pagar a conta e a arrasta para fora do bar, onde Dembe já os esperava no carro.  
\- Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo Red – ela grita alterada.  
\- Você está bêbada Lizzie e não sabe o que está dizendo. Iremos terminar essa conversa na sua casa – ele fala empurrando-a para dentro do carro.  
Eles seguiram todo o caminho em um silêncio constrangedor e, mesmo bêbada, ela ainda tinha noção do que ele estava fazendo com ela. Lizzie espera até os dois entrarem no apartamento para se virar para ele e falar de forma agressiva.  
\- Você não manda em mim, você não é meu pai, portanto não tem o direito de dizer o que devo ou não fazer – ela fala apontando o dedo para ele.  
\- Posso não ser o seu pai, mas sou responsável por você e por isso não vou permitir que você fique se oferecendo por aí para o primeiro homem que cruza seu caminho – ele fala irritado, sem se dar conta que estava deixando o ciúme tomar conta de seu julgamento.  
\- Do jeito como você fala até parece que sou uma garota de programa – ela fala bufando de ódio.   
\- Você estava muito vulgar se esfregando naquele rapaz – ele fala de forma ofensiva.  
\- Seu bastardo – ela responde dando um tapa em seu rosto.  
\- Você não deveria ter feito isso Lizzie – ele fala de forma ameaçadora.  
Ela se arrepende de sua atitude, mas já era tarde e ela sabia que ele iria revidar.  
\- Já que você está cansada da minha figura paterna, então terei que lhe mostrar minha de homem – ele fala agarrando ela e a abraçando firmemente.  
Red começa a beijá-la de forma agressiva machucando seus lábios, mas à medida que ele percebe que ela não oferece resistência, ele começa a beijá-la de maneira mais suave tornando o beijo longo e profundo. Eles perdem a noção do tempo e só se separam quando o celular de Red toca, era Dembe querendo saber quando ele iria descer.  
\- Pode ir para casa Dembe, essa noite irei ficar com Elizabeth, ela bebeu demais e não está bem para ficar sozinha – ele fala dispensando o segurança.  
\- Você não precisa ficar comigo Red, ficarei bem - ela tenta manda-lo embora ainda surpresa pela forma como ele a beijou.  
\- Não se preocupe Lizzie, ficarei aqui para saber se você vai ficar bem, irei me comportar como um perfeito cavalheiro – ele fala de forma irônica sabendo que ela estava insegura sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles.  
\- Tudo bem, irei troca de roupa para dormir – ela fala ao pegar o pijama e se dirigir para o banheiro para trocar de roupa.   
Quando ela sai do banheiro encontra Red acomodado no sofá. Sabendo que ele iria dormir de forma desconfortável, ela o convida para dormir com ela.  
\- Esse sofá é muito pequeno, a cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois, assim você dorme melhor – ela convida sabendo que estava sendo imprudente ao fazer isso.  
\- Obrigado Lizzie, irei pensar na sua oferta – ele responde dirigindo-se até o banheiro.  
Após voltar do banheiro ele a encontra dormindo profundamente e ao olhar para o sofá, ele não acha tão ruim a ideia de dormir na cama ao lado dela. Ele deita suavemente para não acordá-la e logo também acaba adormecendo. Red acorda com o braço dormente e percebe que está dormindo em uma posição desconfortável, pois Lizzie estava enroscada nele parecendo uma cobra. Ele ficou imaginando se ela dormia sempre desse jeito enroscada quando compartilhava a cama com homem. Ele conseguiu se desvencilhar dela e resolveu deitar de costa para ela, assim ele poderia dormir melhor.   
Lizzie acorda com o rosto enterrado nas costas de Red, ela se afasta e percebe que está começando a amanhecer. Ele está usando uma camiseta e ela se da conta de que nunca havia visto ele sem roupa. Ela fica curiosa e enfia a mão por baixo da camiseta dele para acariciar suas costas. A medida que a mão dela vai subindo, ela percebe que a algo errado, a textura da pele era grosseira e irregular, parecia uma cicatriz gigante. Curiosa ela levanta a camiseta dele e fica chocada ao percebe que na verdade era uma cicatriz de queimadura que tomava toda suas costas, muito parecida com a que ela tinha no braço.  
\- Ohh - ela exclama surpresa.  
\- Lizzie o que aconteceu? – Red pergunta ao acorda.  
\- As suas costas, foram queimadas! – ela fala atordoada.  
\- Sim Lizzie, isso foi a muito tempo atrás – ele fala de forma cautelosa.  
\- Então foi você quem me salvou do fogo? – ela pergunta encarado seus olhos.  
\- Sim Lizzie, fui eu – ele responde sabendo que ela fatalmente ela iria descobrir isso algum dia.  
\- Oh Red, eu nem sei o que dizer – ela fala começando a chorar.  
\- Não precisa falar nada querida – ele responde abraçando ela com ternura.  
Lizzie chora em seus braços lembrando daquela noite, da fumaça, do calor do fogo e fica imaginando a dor que ele deve ter sofrido para salvá-la do incêndio, pois a queimadura era extensa.   
\- Eu sempre achei que havia sido meu pai que havia me salvado, mas na verdade foi você! Por que você nunca me falou nada? – ela pergunta resignada.  
\- Nunca lhe disse nada para não alterar seu julgamento sobre mim, além disso você estaria mais segura se não soubesse nada sobre esse assunto – ele responde cautelosamente.  
\- Você já me disse que não é meu pai, então você conheceu meu pai, qual era o nome dele? – ela pergunta ansiosa.  
\- Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o nome dele, pois isso colocaria você em perigo. Posso lhe garantir que seu pai morreu naquele incêndio e eu só consegui salvar você. Por enquanto é só isso que eu posso lhe dizer – ele responde deixando claro que não vai mais falar nada sobre esse assunto.  
\- Posso vê-la? – ela pergunta timidamente.  
\- Claro – ele responde tirando a camiseta.  
Lizzie liga a luz do abajur ao lado da cama e depois olha para a cicatriz que cobre todas as costas dele chegando quase até o quadril. Ela começa a passar a mão lentamente sobre ela deixando Red desconfortável com seu toque, enquanto ela explora cada canto da cicatriz.  
\- Não consigo imaginar a dor que você sentiu com uma queimadura tão grande. Obrigada Red! – ela fala depositando um beijo em suas costas.  
\- Não se preocupe com isso Lizzie, teria feito tudo novamente para salvá-la, não se sinta culpada – ele fala ficando de frente para ela.  
Eles se abraçam, cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos, mas com a certeza de que a dor que haviam compartilhado anos atrás, agora os unia em busca de um futuro melhor.


End file.
